


Not Enough Time

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wizard_love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron can't wait to get back home to Hermione. And her breasts. (Or, three bloody weeks is way too long to go without sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/gifts).



> Written for okydoky as part of the wizard_love fest on LJ in 2009.

Breasts. There was nothing like them, and Ron decided that out of everything, he missed Hermione's breasts most of all. The way they smooshed against his chest when they snogged, they way they bounced and jiggled when she rode him, and those very few lucky times when she'd squeeze her tits around his cock and let him thrust and thrust until he came all over her chest.

Of course he missed more than just her tits, but after three long weeks with only Harry for company, Ron longed for even just a quick glimpse of them.

Ron slid his hand into his boxers and gave a quick tug to his balls. He really shouldn't, not with Harry right outside the tent busy preparing breakfast, but Ron was supposed to have the lie-in this morning anyway, and he was still tucked away in his sleeping bag. After three weeks, the mere thought of Hermione's breasts had his cock standing in attention, refusing to be ignored.

His fingers were already halfway round his shaft before he'd made the conscious decision to risk a quick wank, his head already full of Hermione's nipples and the little squeaks and breathy groans she'd exhale whenever he'd grasp them between two fingers and squeeze. She loved it when he sucked them, when he flicked his tongue over the little stiff nubs or scraped his teeth just below the pink pebbled flesh, and he'd give anything right now just to dive into her cleavage and lick and suck and bite and feel her moans vibrate through her chest. And then if he was lucky--and this was his fantasy so there was really no 'ifs' about it--she'd sink to her knees and trap his cock firmly between her tits and-

"Breakfast is on--Oi!"

Through half-slit eyes Ron caught a flash of Harry's eyes widening in recognition before the tent flap fell closed once more. Ron really didn't think he was _that_ obvious, but when he looked down, he saw his fist poking up beneath the covers at a very damning angle. He winced.

 _Bollocks._

"Right. There's breakfast." Harry called out. "Whenever you're ready."

There was no way he could continue, his erection flagging now as he became more aware of Harry's shuffling footsteps and dishes clanging just outside the tent. He pushed the covers away, threw on his shirt and some trousers and made his way out into the too-bright morning sunlight.

"Finished already?" Harry snickered behind a slice of bread and Ron shot him a glare.

"Shut it." He plopped down onto a log facing the small campfire and took up a bowl of stew that Harry had prepared. Merlin, he was so bloody tired of Ministry rations. It was stew for breakfast, stew for lunch, stew for dinner--and of course no magic allowed to help make it more palatable. Not when they were on assignment and trying to keep their whereabouts unknown, which meant nothing more than low-level spells, and only when absolutely necessary.

"If you're gonna be a twonk, I won't tell you the good news."

"What good news?"

"Got an owl from Shacklebolt earlier while you were…"

"Like you don't do it, too! But I don't want to know, and I especially don't want to know what you're thinking about because she's my sister, all right? That's just not on."

"Er…I was going to say sleeping."

"Oh."

"Yaxley's been spotted in Wales."

"We're going to Wales?" Ron didn't see how this was good news--only maybe they wouldn't have to spend every night in a bloody tent.

"No, there's another team on it--Thompson and Dodlehorn. We're going home."

"When?"

"As soon as we're packed up and ready. Portkey came with the owl."

"What? Then why did you make me eat this shite?"

Harry grinned and Ron didn't feel the least bit sorry for lobbing a chunk of meat straight at his forehead.

~

Kingsley was evil, Ron decided when Harry informed him that Kingsley ordered a personal debriefing once they'd arrived back at the Ministry. He was evil or mental--possibly both! He wanted a personal debriefing for a three week camping trip where the most exciting thing that happened was probably Harry walking in on Ron wanking? And _that_ definitely wasn't going in the official report.

Ron begged off for a quick shower first, but he had no intention of any such thing. Not when Hermione was only three floors away--surely she'd have time for a quick snog. A strong _Scorgify_ would have to be enough.

He barged into her office and found her sitting behind her desk, her hair knotted at her neck with a few stray ringlets falling down around her cheeks. Fuck, she was beautiful, more beautiful than he'd remembered, even when a flicker of irritation crossed her face before their eyes met. He imagined if he was anyone else (or he hadn't just been away for three long weeks) she would normally be gearing up to give a lecture about dropping into one's office unannounced, but she dropped her quill and rushed over to him, beaming.

"You're back!"

"You got my owl?"

"Only just." She threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't expect you until later."

Ron slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him--Merlin, he'd even missed how she smelled--and when their lips met, he couldn't help but sigh into her mouth.

"Ron-" Her voice tittered with breathy giggles as he kissed along her jaw, down the curve of her neck.

"I missed you," he mouthed against her skin.

"I missed you, too."

"Good." He was hard already--hard from just pressing against her, and he couldn't resist sneaking his hand beneath her robes, his palm steadily sliding to the swell of her breast. He felt her pulse flutter beneath his lips, and he grinned.

"Ron, we really should wait until we're--oh!" She gasped as his fingers found her nipple under the silky fabric of her blouse. He ran his thumb in slow tight circles until he felt the nub tighten, then he gave it a quick pinch.

"Can't wait-" He scraped his teeth over her neck and she arched against him, sending a jolt of need straight to his cock. He'd been a fool to think he would only be satisfied with a quick snog.

"At least let me-" She reached back to her desk and fumbled for her wand as Ron tugged lightly on her nipple. She aimed a spell over his shoulder at the door and a lock clicked into place. "How much time do you have?"

"Not long. Supposed to be getting debriefed."

"Debriefed?" Hermione pulled back with an amused half-smile that never failed to make Ron shiver. She was just too bloody sexy and Ron wanted her naked _now_ but there wasn't enough time for that. "I don't know if I approve of such unprofessional behaviour."

Despite her words, she trailed her fingers down his chest, unbuttoning his trousers when she reached his waist, her touch so very close to where he needed it to be.

"Hermione, please--it’s been three weeks." Ron didn't know if he could take much teasing, but thankfully Hermione didn't waste another moment. She shoved her hand down his boxers and fisted his cock. Ron let out a loud moan.

"Maybe a silencing charm wouldn't be amiss, hmm?" Hermione flicked her wand once more, but Ron wasn't paying the least bit attention, his entire being focused down to where her palm slid around his shaft, her thumb swiping across the head just exactly the way she knew he liked it.

"I really want to suck your cock, but I suppose we don't have time for that, do we?" she whispered, a teasing glint in her eyes. Ron would never get used to Hermione's filthy mouth. He remembered the first time they'd been together--even with a blush high on her cheeks, she hadn't shied away from stating outright exactly what she wanted.

And she used words like _cock_. That was so bloody hot.

"We've time--lots of time-" Ron yanked her robes open and struggled with the buttons of her blouse for a frustrating minute until she finally took pity on him and pressed her wand into his hand. It was just so hard to concentrate when she snaked her fingers along the throbbing vein of his shaft, then tugged on his balls, rolling them around in her palm. He could barely keep the wand steady as he slid it down the center of her blouse, popping buttons open one by one.

"You're not wearing a bra." Ron tossed her wand away and finally his hands were full of her breasts. She pressed into his touch as he kissed down between her curves, rolling her nipples between his fingers until he couldn't wait any longer and he licked along the swell of her breast. His tongue caught on pebbled skin and he was rewarded with a breathy groan.

"You know I hate them--oh yes, use your teeth. Just like that-"

Ron grinned around her nipple, his teeth grazing just the edge of the sensitive skin as he flicked and swirled his tongue and Hermione shuddered against him. Suddenly the warmth of her hand was gone, but before he had a chance to complain, she shoved his trousers and pants down around his ankles and pushed him into the closest chair.

"Oh, I can't wait." Hermione shed her robes, then hiked up her skirt as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She closed her eyes and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against her knickers and Merlin, she was so wet that Ron's protest was only half-hearted.

"But I thought you wanted-"

"I will, after." She pressed a finger to his lips. "Promise. Now fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am." Ron skimmed a finger along her folds as he pushed her knickers to the side. She lowered herself onto him, her thighs clasped around his hips, and she was so warm and tight. His body surged with her heat, his mouth falling open with a gasp. "Fuck, I've missed you-"

"Now, now, I'll think you just missed me for sex," Hermione said between forceful breaths as she started to ride him hard and deep, reaching down between them to move his fingers to her clit. He circled his thumb just like she'd taught him so long ago, but it was so hard to focus on anything but thrusting inside her that the only response he could manage was a wordless groan.

"Yes, I know that's not true," she said, then licked her lips, grinding her hips faster, and fuck was it even better than anything he'd imagined while wanking. He'd almost forgotten how good it could be, gazing at her tits bouncing up and down, her pink pert nipples peeking out from her open blouse.

There was no way he was going to last, not after three weeks without this, especially when she started to clench around him. He sped up his fingers, leaning forward to capture a nipple between his lips, and suddenly she pulsed against him, crying out his name; he was shocked for a moment--that was the fastest he'd ever made her come since they first started shagging--but the thought was soon lost with the pleasure coiling tightly at his centre. She didn't slow down even as her trembles subsided; she grasped his shoulders and slammed herself down on him over and over again until his orgasm ripped through him. He came with a violent shudder, his moans muffled into her perfect warm breasts.

Hermione collapsed against him as he sank into the chair, his mind blissfully empty save for the fact that there was a gorgeous girl in his arms and she was all his. She leaned against his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Welcome home," she whispered, brushing a kiss against his neck.

"Good to be home." Ron closed his eyes and shifted to gather Hermione closer. The chairs in her office were so comfortable. He could fall asleep right there and be happy.

"Mmmm…I believe I promised you a blow job."

Ron's eyes popped open to find Hermione's lips curved into a teasing grin. A jolt went through him. "Give me five minutes?"

~

Ron raced through the cubicles, darting around the blurred faces in his path until he reached Shacklebolt's office. He yanked open the door, an apology falling from his lips.

"Sorry! The lift got stuck and there was something wrong with the warming charm in the showers, and someone hid my clothes--it was just a complete nightmare."

"Weasley," Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "would you kindly enlighten me as to why you felt the need to barge into my office to tell me this?"

"Because…the briefing? I haven't missed it have I?"

"The briefing?"

"You know--about our mission. Harry's and mine. You wanted a briefing?"

"A written report should suffice. I believe Potter's already on it."

"Oh."

"Is that all?"

"Er…yes, sir. Sorry--must have been a mix-up. I'll just…leave you to…whatever you were doing."

"Thank you. Oh and Weasley? Next time, knock first."

"Err…yeah. Yes. Will do."

Ron backed out of Kingsley's office and shut the door, turning around to find Harry snickering at him _again_.

"You're dead."

"Come on--it was funny!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Harry cuffed him on the shoulder. "If you're gonna be a twonk, I won't tell you the good news."

"What good news?"

"I've already finished the written report, so we're free for the rest of the day."

"Yeah?" Ron's eyes lit up and he caught the beginning of Harry's smile, but he was already turning to rush back to the lifts. "Oh--cheers, mate," he called out over his shoulder, and Harry waved him off.

"Uh huh. Go on back to your girl."

Ron grinned as he punched the call button to the lift. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Hermione to take the rest of the day off, too.  



End file.
